


A Demonstration of Power

by iwillsendapostcard (zoeteniets)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/iwillsendapostcard
Summary: The Lords of the realm believe that Merlin holds too much power and influence over the King. Arthur proves to them that this is not the case...Or, Arthur fucks a desperate Merlin on the Round Table in order to prove his dominance over the servant.





	A Demonstration of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashMouthSugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMouthSugden/gifts).



> There are some extra warnings for this fic: Arthur is a little bit dark in this one. Marlin's magic is used to execute someone without them first being granted a full and fair trial. A gangbang is mentioned but does not take place and it is hinted that an assault has taken place but this is not shown "on screen". Merlin does not know what Arthur has planned and therefore does not have the opportunity to consent to sex, but the story is told from his POV and his consent is implied. 
> 
> This fic is a birthday present for my porny brain twin trashmouthsugden. I adore you babe!!! xx

Merlin is already on his knees by the time the lords begin assembling in the Great Hall. Arthur hasn’t told him much about his plans, just that he needs Merlin there to help him make a point to some unruly nobles. In anticipation, and to ensure Merlin’s compliance he has spent a whole hour rimming and teasing Merlin until the only thought was of pleasing his King so that he might be granted some release.

Not that Merlin ever needs much persuasion to sink to his knees before his King and Master.

They must make a pretty sight together. Arthur seated comfortably in his throne, crown shining on his head, the royal robes perfectly fitted to his broad shoulders. Merlin before him, his head bowed, posture pliant. He stares up at Arthur, their eyes locked in silent communication.

“Wait,” Arthur tells him with his eyes.

And so, he does.

While he may look like his full attention is on Arthur he is still listening out for any danger in the room. After the years of being by this man’s side, he is always ready to protect him from any danger. Merlin must always be vigilant, always on high alert. He knows it sometimes irritates Arthur- mostly because there are nights when the King makes it his special mission to make Merlin forget everything about the outside world and just focus on the feel of their two bodies together. But Merlin’s vigilance has saved both their lives enough times that his darting eyes are as much signs of love as they are of surveillance.

The room becomes still and silent. They must all be here, Merlin realises.

“I didn’t tell you to be seated,” Arthur’s voice is loud and clear. Ah, they must all be around the Round Table then.

The air crackles with tension as the King stands. Merlin can’t see anything but him, but he is sure that all the assembled lords behind him are now staring at the two of them.

“It has come to my attention that some of you have an issue with the way I choose to run the kingdom,” Arthur says.

The room is deadly silent. Merlin tries to study Arthur’s face to work out what his plan is but his expression is an unreadable mask. He would be terrifying if Merlin didn’t know him so well.

“I have heard rumours that some of you believe I am too influenced by my advisors. By one advisor in particular,” Arthur runs his hand through Merlin’s hair as if to make it clear that it is Merlin he is talking about. He cannot help but lean into the touch.

“You think I am weak for taking the advice of this man.”

“No, my lord,” one brave soul speaks up but Arthur silences him with a wave of his hand.

“I have called you here to show you, that though I may keep him close and value his advice, I always have power over the man who now sits at my feet. And that if you think that he rules me, or that he has corrupted me, you are seriously mistaken.” He lowers his voice, the edge of danger clear, though these words are just for Merlin. “I was corrupted long before I met him.”

Arthur raises Merlin to his feet with a hand under his jaw. Merlin is still so relaxed from their prior lovemaking that he is pliant, even limp, in Arthur’s hands. He understands what is to happen here without Arthur even needing to tell him. This is to be a public demonstration.

Arthur sits back down on the throne and pulls Merlin into his lap, turning him so that he can face the assembled Lords. He recognises most of them. Some watch with awed expressions, some with mild horror. One or two of them are even looking upon him and the King with lust in their eyes. 

Merlin’s body is manipulated by Arthur until he is in a position that pleases him. Legs splayed wide over Arthur’s own, head thrown back and resting on Arthur’s shoulder, Arthur’s hand stroking up and down the thin skin of his throat, pausing for a while to undo the laces on his shirt and expose his collar bones to the sight of the gathered Lords. His other hand is busy too, working below his belt and palming at his half hard cock.

“This man gives me his advice. He gives me his fealty. He has, on more than one occasion, even laid down his life for me. And yes, he grants me his body. But best of all, he grants me his power.”

Arthur presses his lips against Merlin’s ear, biting softly at the lobe as he whispers, “show them.”

Merlin doesn’t really think as he lets some of his magic go, the tight reign that he always holds it in now being grasped in Arthur’s hands. The fireplaces in the hall all flare to life, the heat in the room now imitating the warmth that lights along Merlin’s body as Arthur strokes him so soft and gentle.

It’s a parlour trick, nothing more, and the Lords in the room know it.

“You think that because he has magic that he is controlling me,” Arthur continues addressing the Lords as Merlin squirms under the onslaught of pleasure. “You think I am bent to his will by supernatural means. But look at him- look how pliant he is for me, how he submits to my touch, how he aches for my pleasure.

“I control him: mind, body, and soul.”

With that and a particularly harsh stroke of his dick, Merlin is crying out and cumming. He’s already exhausted, and he cannot control the way his body twitches and convulses and his dick spurts out cum into Arthur’s palm. But Arthur is there to hold him together, whispering encouragement in his ear while promising that there is more pleasure to come.

Arthur wipes his hand on Merlin’s shirt so the assembled lords can see what Arthur made him do. Then he turns him in his arms and kisses him long and deep and hard. For a moment Merlin almost forgets that they are in a room with the most powerful Lords in the land and instead just sinks into the feeling of being loved by this man.

“My control of him is absolute,” Arthur says pulling away, and Merlin realises that he is continuing his speech from before. “Every order I give, he obeys without question. If I order him to his knees he goes there. If I take my pleasure in his mouth he welcomes it. And if I wish to abuse his body for no reason than because I feel like it then he cherishes every blow I give him.”

To prove his point, Arthur drags Merlin up by the collar of his shirt and takes him over to where the Lords are hovering by the Round Table. Merlin finds himself thrown forward onto it and instinctively he spreads his legs as Arthur pulls his trousers all the way off his legs. Merlin knows how to hold his body so that the edge of the table doesn’t bruise his hips; the only bruises he wishes to receive are the ones his Master is about to give him.

“Bind yourself,” Arthur orders and Merlin immediately conjures a set of Pendragon red ropes that loop obediently over his wrists and tie his arms to the small of his back. He makes the ends long enough so that Arthur can take them in his hands and tie them wherever he wishes but the King leaves him as he is, apparently enjoying the aesthetic more than the practical. 

“Lord Combe believes you have too much influence over me, Merlin. How many spanks should I give you to prove to him that I am the one who influences you?”

Merlin knows the perfect answer.

“As many you deem necessary, my Lord.”

Lord Combe is a thin and reedy man and his look of horror at what is happening is so obvious that even Merlin can see it out of the corner of his eye. The Lord needn’t worry though. Yes, this is a punishment, but only in the sense that Arthur hasn’t given him permission to cum and he knows that he will be hard and desperate as soon as the first blow lands on him.  

His prediction is correct; the King lands a perfect blow on the plump meat of his arse and every ounce of blood in his body rushes back to his cock. Arthur’s hand comes down again and again in such quick succession that Merlin barely has time to breath. The King is being rough today- he must be angry.

Were they alone together Merlin would soothe the King’s temper by moaning out his pleasure and letting Arthur know how much joy the blows he lands on him are giving him. But here, in this room, watched by so many pairs of interested eyes, Merlin isn’t sure what the King wants. Does he want him moaning and writhing in pleasure? Or does he want him to take this punishment with the grace and dignity expected of all citizens of Camelot?

The choice is taken from him; Arthur pauses his spankings in order to run his hands over Merlin’s smarting skin in a gesture that somehow manages to be both rough and soft and Merlin cannot help but cry out in ecstasy.

“See,” Arthur says to the assembled Lords. “You may think that he suffers under my rule and that he wishes to overthrow me with the power that he possesses. But look how pleased he is to submit under my hand! He feels nothing but pleasure in being ruled by me. Isn’t that right, Merlin?”

“Yes, Master.” The words are out before he can even think about them.  

“But I can see on your faces that you do not believe me,” Arthur continues. “Especially you, Lord Torr. I wonder how I could prove Merlin’s devotion and loyalty to you? What do you think I should do, Merlin?”

Luckily, Merlin knows the answer to this dilemma, “I think you should fuck me, Sire.”

“In front of all these nobles? Do you really want the finest Lords of the land to see what a slut you are, Merlin?”

Arthur wraps his hand around Merlin’s cock and tugs harshly, causing him to cry out.

“Yes, your Highness. Whatever you desire.”

“Prepare yourself,” Arthur tells him as he unties the laces on his own trousers.

“You see, my Lords,” Arthur says to the assembled nobles, “Merlin only ever uses his magic at my command. He uses it to serve me, and me alone. I could ask him to never perform a single spell again and he would obey, even though using magic is to him as natural as breathing. Merlin would give it all up if I ordered him to.”

Arthur pushes two fingers into his hole and Merlin can feel the way he spreads his fingers to test how loose and wet Merlin’s magic has made him. This spell took lots of practice when they first started doing this together but now he can perform it without really thinking about it. Which is just as well because the way Arthur’s fingers are teasing at his hole is making his brain turn to mush.

“But I don’t want him to. Why would I when he can ready himself for me without a thought? Why would I restrain his magic when he can defend me from harm with a wave of his hand? You may think it is alarming to have a weapon so dangerous so close to your King but believe me, my Lords, Merlin may possess the power, but I am the one who wields it.”

With that, Arthur finally thrusts his cock where it is most wanted- deep within Merlin’s hot and desperate passage. Merlin cries out with joy, so relieved to finally have this man within him after what feels like hours of teasing. Magic pulses along his skin as it does every time that they are together like this, reaching out for the man that Merlin adores above all else. He clenches his hole around the perfect cock now thrusting within him, hoping to give Arthur even a fraction of the pleasure that the King is giving him.

“Look how he yields to me!” Arthur exclaims to the Lords. “Look how he lets me use him!”

He pulls Merlin up by his bound hands and forces his body back so that his arse presses even more fully against Arthur’s thrusting hips. Merlin arches his back, half to help Arthur thrust even deeper into his body, half to show off his submission in the way he knows Arthur wants him to.

Arthur stays there for a while, losing himself in Merlin’s body, pawing his hands all over his prize and showing him off for the world to see. But then, a change.

“You doubt me, Lord Exe?”

Merlin feels the room move and turn to the accused Lord.

Lord Exe is a confident and pompous man that Merlin has had the displeasure of attending to on several occasions. It does not surprise him that Arthur has chosen Exe to be the victim of his wrath tonight. The Lord has tried to pull Merlin into his chambers on more than one occasion and has always been an ass to him when he has refused.

This demonstration that Arthur has planned is clearly as much about sex and desire as it is about power.

“No, my Lord,” Exe replies, but his voice lacks sincerity.

“Then are you jealous of me? Jealous of my kingdom and my crown? Or are you jealous because I am the one who Merlin chooses to submit to?”

Lord Exe avoids the questions like the diplomat he is, “I am loyal to the crown.”

Arthur takes out his frustration on Merlin, throwing him down on the table again, grabbing at his knee, and forcing it up by his body so that Merlin is forced to balance himself on one leg. The position is painful but it is one of Merlin’s favourite to be taken in, and he throws his head back and arches his body so that Arthur’s cock will hit him just where he needs it most.

His King’s cock is so thick and long that there is a place in Merlin’s body that only he can reach. It gives Merlin such unthinkable pleasure to know that this tender little spot in his insides is Arthur’s completely. The head of his cock pounds against it now, forcing Merlin’s body to accommodate his girth, the walls of his cunt parting to allow this perfect cock as deep as possible.

Merlin could lose himself here, pinned against the table by Arthur’s glorious body. But his King’s voice calls him back to reality.

“If you respect the crown, why are you plotting against it? Why have I been brought reports that claim you are raising an army? Why have I heard from other Lords assembled here that you have tried to convert them to your plot to overthrow me and place Merlin in chains? Why have you attended this meeting with a poisoned dagger in your belt?”

Merlin knows what is needed of him. His magic finds the dagger and flings it from its hiding place, flying through the air until it lands in the middle of the Round Table.

“I thought only of the kingdom! I wished only to remove that which makes our King weak!” Lord Exe begins.

“I have no time for excuses,” Arthur interrupts, “and you waved your right to mercy the moment you threatened me and my sorcerer. You claim that you wish to remove my weakness, but the only weakness in this Kingdom is treacherous Lords like you. And what do we do with traitors?”

There is silence.

“We execute them, my Lord,” Merlin speaks between gasps, the words forced out as Arthur pounds away at his hole.

“Indeed.”

It is the only order Merlin needs. Immediately he lets his magic run free, eager to obey his master’s will. The tendrils of magic that Merlin controls wrap around the traitor, holding his body fast as he tries to struggle away. Merlin could make this slow and painful and draw out the Lord’s last breaths, but he knows Arthur will not let him cum until the deed is done. So, he reaches out, and with one very satisfying twist, breaks the traitor’s neck.

The sound of snapping bone echoes in the Great Hall.

Then there is one mighty roar as the King finally cums, spurting streams of white hot cum into Merlin’s loose and sloppy hole. The moment feels like it lasts forever- their audience shocked by the death of their fellow and by the sight of their King lost to pleasure that Merlin is sure that no one in the room knows where to look.

So, Arthur gives them something to look at.

“Show them, Merlin,” he whispers in his ear, untying the ropes so that Merlin can finally move.

Merlin gathers himself for a moment before heaving his whole body up onto the Round Table. He turns to face the King and spreads his legs so that all the assembled Lords can see the way that the fucking Arthur has given him has made his hole puffy and red. He relaxes a little so that a dribble of his Master’s seed drips from his hole and runs down his leg.

“See how perfect his cunt is?” Arthur asks his Lords. “See how he’s still hard for me even after waiting for all this time?”

Arthur reaches out and pulls Merlin’s face down to his crotch. Merlin immediately takes the hint and begins cleaning his King’s cock with his tongue.

“See how he sacrifices his pleasure for me? See how he expects nothing but to submit and be mine? He is my sorcerer, yes, but he is also my servant… my slave… my slut…”

Merlin shivers as the words wash over him. Arthur is right; he’d never cum again if Arthur ordered it. He’d chain up his cock and deny himself orgasm just because Arthur asked him to. Because giving his King pleasure is the finest honour he could wish for. Second, of course, to the chance to use his magic to fulfil Arthur’s will.

Point finally proven, Arthur dismisses the Lords, gathers Merlin up in his arms, and carries him off to their chambers.

Merlin feels as weak as a kitten as Arthur lays him down on velvet and furs. He could curl into a ball and sleep for a month. But Arthur, it seems, has other plans.

He rolls Merlin onto his stomach and licks one long, luxurious line up Merlin’s cum covered thigh. Then he brings his mouth to the place where Merlin is hot and hungry for him.

Merlin shivers all over and uses what little strength he has left to thrust back onto Arthur’s questing tongue.

“So good for me,” Arthur says into Merlin’s skin between kisses. “So obedient. What did I do to deserve such a perfect whore?”

“Arthur,” Merlin moans, voice cracking from holding in his cries of pleasure for too long.

“Soon, my darling. Let me play a little,” Arthur replies with more kisses to his sore and puffy cunt. But his Master cannot deny him for long and soon his is moving up his body to bestow cum flavoured kisses onto Merlin’s lips.

“Did you enjoy our little demonstration?” Arthur asks him. “Did you enjoy having a chance to show off what a slut you are?”

“All for you, sire. It’s all for you,” Merlin replies.

“Yes, it is. And it would still all be for me even if I had ordered you to get on your knees for the other Lords. It would still all be for me if I had ordered them to fuck you, one after the other, until your cunt was filled with the hot seed of every noble in the land. It would still be for me if your only role was to lie on the Round Table covered in cum as we negotiate treaties and strategies around you…”

Merlin’s moans and gasps of pleasure have clearly done their job as Merlin can feel the King growing hard again with want. Merlin shifts his body, undulating deliciously so that Arthur knows where he needs to be touched and the King, in all his benevolence, gives it to him sinking into Merlin’s burning heat again.

They are so close now. Eyes locked together, their bodies moving as one, in total contrast to how they were before. And yet, somehow, here in the privacy of their rooms, Merlin feels more owned than he ever did before.

His vision is full of Arthur’s beautiful face until his body can take it no more and his mind blacks out as he cums. He’s only out for a moment- just long enough for Arthur to slip from his body and curl himself around him.

“You were perfect today,” Arthur whispers to him.

“Am I not always?” Merlin replies, his natural cheekiness back now that he has finally cum.

Arthur bites him on the ear for that, but Merlin just relaxes into his body.

“I think you made your point. I doubt any man would be brave enough to rise against you now,” Merlin continues. “Though I must admit, I don’t know if I would be too disappointed if I were to be tied in chains. It almost sounds like it could be fun…”

“Later,” Arthur mumbles, his voice thick with the desire to sleep.

Merlin follows him, knowing that tomorrow he will be there to advise the King, to guide him, and to tell him when he’s being an ass. But the one thing he will always do is submit to his power. There is nothing more natural to him, after all. Other than, perhaps, magic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm iwillsendapostcard on tumblr. I mostly post robron but am VERY happy to scream about Merlin at you too ;) 
> 
> In this house, we pretend that season five never happened...


End file.
